


Starlight

by bluebells



Series: Optional Paz/Din continuity [8]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Co-Parenting, Comfort, Din quietly spirals about the child's future, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Paz hugs it out of him, Quiet nights out in the desert, The co-parents run night patrol around the covert's new home, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: "Come, it's time for your nap."After everything he's endured, Paz understands Din's hesitation to hand the child over - even to their own people.Written for the prompt: starlight
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Series: Optional Paz/Din continuity [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980532
Comments: 20
Kudos: 275





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this precious art](https://twitter.com/jungjoahn/status/1316702726152093698) by Joan Chung of Din holding his child safe and close. Go lavish Joan with love, they are so talented and producing other beautiful Paz/Din art!
> 
> This will be the last of the fictober fills as I focus on other pieces I'm aiming to finish by the Mando premiere (if these stars align, ha!).

"Come, it's time for your nap."

After everything he's endured, Paz understands Din's hesitation to hand the child over - even to their own people. He watches the beroya hesitate and look down at the little one tucked within the pack on his chest. Those large ears rise with a happy gurgle as Din lifts him free, hands reaching for that shiny helm, feet kicking. The child seems disappointed when he's handed to the elder instead.

Din stands by the hoverbike and stares after them as the child is led back into the covert, peering over the elder's shoulder for his buir. Din is clearly tempted by those sad, dark eyes to follow them. But he needs a break. 

"He'll be fine," Paz reminds him.

Din sags under the weight of Paz's hand on his shoulder, tension dissipating.

Paz squeezes gently. "We'll take my bike."

Din glances at him. He snorts at the offer to ride in tandem and kicks his own bike into gear with a thrumming whir. Hey, Paz had to try.

The covert's new home is another desert: colder and quieter than the last. The skies pale from strange shades of purple to blue on this planet but Paz loves it best when night falls. He is entranced by the gleam of Din's beskar'gam in the starlight.

They wear cloaks for discretion so they won't shine like beacons across the desert. The moon is near and full. Its light throws their shadows long and coaxes the curious valley blossoms to full bloom, glittering like jewels in the night.

When the two Mandalorians pull up beneath their usual cover of the high, rocky overhang, they can afford a little more ease. The cliff offers a prime vantage to survey the cragged valley and the covert nestled by the small township in its side.

Din shuts off his bike's engine and leans heavily against the handlebars. His head hangs for a moment, and he moves in an attempt to stretch the muscles of his neck.

Watching him, Paz removes his gloves. "He keep you up?"

"He's bouncing off the walls now."

At Paz's skeptical silence, Din's modulated voice roughens, "It's not a figure of speech. His abilities are advancing, and I'm--" His voice catches and he shakes his head, defeated. He gazes out across the pale valley. Paz's heart goes to him.

The covert swore to help Din protect the child when he failed to find its own people. No one fooled themselves into thinking it would be easy raising a force-sensitive from an unfamiliar species, but Mandalore’s history with force sensitives was contentious. Din knows there are some who still regard the child with wariness if not outright suspicion. But he is still, at the end of each day, a mere child who babbles at Din’s knee until he’s humoured with a spoonful of Tiingilar, who loves to stumble after the youngest of the tribe in play, who falls asleep drooling on Paz’s workbench waiting for the man to finish mending the latest damage to their armoury.

He is a child who plays with the simplest gear in ways that make Paz and Din appreciate things they had entirely forgotten or never had the luxury to notice. The child watches everything and he is always listening. His smiles make Paz feel an unearned sense of pride and his heart cracks every time the little one pouts at Din’s firm insistence he has to sleep in his own bed.

He is a child. He wants affection, closeness and to know he is safe. Paz is awed every time he witnesses the quiet, gentler side of Din revealed in each purposeful action to show the child a kinder life than they endured.

He is Mando’ade. The child’s earnestness endeared him to the tribe, inviting him to watch and learn as they tested themselves in the sparring circles. The kid couldn't help testing himself either and, to Din’s mounting concern, he is a fast learner.

"Come here."

Din looks at him.

Paz inclines his head and spreads his thighs on the bike to show Din where he wants him. "Come here."

Din turns back to the valley. Paz doesn't even have to wait a minute before Din makes up his mind, rising from his bike with an audible sigh. Paz opens his arms and Din slumps down into his embrace, gently rocking the bike under their weight.

With Din's side against his chest, Paz lowers his buyce to rest their helms together. He would rather do this skin-to-skin, but they won't risk it in the open.

Din clutches the arm around his front and, together, they listen to the whistle of the desert wind.

"Sabine returns tomorrow." Paz studies the faint twinkle of the distant sands and the blooms glittering in the dark. "She brings her friends."

Din's grunt sounds displeased, but Paz knows he's grateful for any assistance. There are so few force users they trust. Din is still warming to them.

Paz draws him in closer, encouraged when Din's arms wind around his waist. "Just be there for him."

"Raise him as a warrior," Din reminds him of their vow. 

"He _is_ learning our language," Paz affirms, helpfully.

Even if the child can't speak, they know he understands when they switch to Mando'a. It was a boon when Din started teaching him to sign. Now Paz can be attentive and understand when the child is appealing "no more hugs" (Paz feigns ignorance when it suits him).

Paz bumps their helms. "He's fine."

Din's soft noise is non-committal. The way his arms tighten around Paz is telling enough. Din is terrified of failing the child. Paz suspects Din is terrified of many things he won't voice, but he takes his own advice and just holds Din firmly as the night passes over their watch.

_I'm here._

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bellsybuilds) (after I end my self-imposed social media sabbatical until the Mando season two premiere lol)! 
> 
> **Permissions:** You do not need to ask for permission to make translations, podfics, fanfic or fanart for any of my stories-- I do ask that you link back to my original work and let me know because I would LOVE to share what you've created.


End file.
